


Fulfilled Desires

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Genderqueer Azshara, Smut, let me live my gender vicariously through Azshara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Searching for someone to ally herself with Azshara began her correspondence with Sylvanas Windrunner. Now that they have found time to meet, the details of their partnership seem second to the desire passing between them.





	Fulfilled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay gay gay and Azshara deserves to live her life.

The rendezvous had been set months ago, carefully planned as it was; away from the prying eyes and ears of anyone who could have wanted to stop it. It had not been difficult, as the war raged and armies set upon each other. She had called up from below, a siren song to a willing mistress. Beguiling and enchanting those above her, Azshara had found the ear of someone she most certainly had been hoping for. Whispers were the first things she had approached with, the gentle caress of the mind that had been batted away as if they were nothing more than a harmless fly. Red eyes had burned at that intrusion and it was then that Queen Azshara knew that this was the course of action she would need to follow.

Opening the seal would not be enough. She would need allies other than N’Zoth. 

No other land walker was good enough truly. She had watched them all, lurking just beneath the isles of Kul Tiras, Zandalar, Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Watching through the eyes of her servants, forcing her tendrils of influence to scope the land for any who could be truly a match for someone like her. 

To begin with, Sylvanas Windrunner was merely a stalwart protector. Defender of her people. She was talented, yes, but she’d lacked that ambition. To her, she had risen to the place she was always meant to hold, a defender for over a thousand years and then oh how disgusting it was for so fine a creature to be felled by such a brutish amateur such as Arthas. So little foresight. So little finesse and he had taken her life and paraded her around. He had no right. At least the being he created that day would become far greater than he. How could she not? Sylvanas was a force of nature that would make the ocean proud and he was but a puppet. Clumsy and ill fitted for the role.

Watching Sylvanas Windrunner had only proven to Azshara that she would be perfect for what she had in mind and now, as she stood in her throne room, waiting for just the right moment to leave; she knew her surveillance and their correspondence would pay off. Looking into her reflection within the cascading waterfall, she lifted a clawed hand to her cheek and motioned to caress it. Her own beautiful visage stared back at her, powerful and alluring. Dangerous and beautiful all wrapped into one. She mattered little for what Sylvanas would think of her, for after all, any who did not appreciate her were not fit to look upon her.

“Your majesty,” came the voice of one of her most trusted handmaidens. “Your guest has arrived at the rendezvous.”

“Excellent! Do make sure things run smoothly while I am gone. I would hate to have to destroy one of my most beloved subjects,” Azshara purred, stroking her reflection one last time.

“Of course, your majesty. It will be as if you never left.”

“Good.”

As Azshara smiled down at her servant, she began the spell that would transport her to the meeting point. Magic weaved around her so freely, swirling around her monstrous form as if it were nothing more than a breeze, teleporting her across the oceans to where she had warded the spot. The hidden cove had been Sylvanas’ idea, close enough to her domain of land, whilst remaining to Azshara’s kingdom of the sea. If she were any other person, Azshara would have assumed it to be a foolish and romantic notion, rather than the strategic symbolism she knew it was supposed to be. After all, that is precisely what she would have done and that was entirely the reason she was here.

When she finally materialised, she twirled one of her tentacles in hand, her glowing eyes watching as Sylvanas Windrunner came into view. Her back was straight, her body tense and her eyes careful, surveying Azshara as she appeared and seizing her up. There was pride in her, as she tilted her chin up, having to look up at Azshara and yet still possessing a command for respect. Her armour looked resplendent really, with menacing skulls and purple that gleamed against her pallid skin.

“You are late,” Sylvanas said, narrowing her eyes as she clasped her hands behind her back, comfortable and in charge, a true sight to behold.

“My dear, a Queen is never late," Azshara purred, moving forward with all the lithe fluidity of the ocean she commanded.

"Yet you also keep a Queen waiting. I'm sure you would be the first to comment on such rudeness." The Banshee Queen quirked an eyebrow, motioning to cabin that lay not far off from the surf. "Shall we? We have much to discuss."

"Here I thought you were going to be surprisingly romantic," Azshara cooed, moving forward until she could reach out with a hand and caress the Banshee's cheek. "Has our correspondence not already shown our intentions?"

"Azshara, we are going to need to talk before we play this game."

"Yet I find myself impatient. I do  _ so _ remember you commenting on how talented you would be at pleasing me. So few have been able to succeed. I hope your arrogance was well placed."

A dangerous smirk pulled at Sylvanas' lips as she dared to grasp Azshara's wrist, pulling the hand away and placing it on her waist. Azshara watched her, this tigress of power hidden beneath the surface. Her body pressed closer, far closer than Azshara let anyone else come. She needed to initiate things. She needed to be the one who pushed and pulled and drove the dialogue and actions forward. Yet now that she was here with this woman, she wanted to see just what she was capable of.

Sylvanas curled a gauntlet over Azshara's hip, gently stroking the top of the tentacle before gripping onto her tightly. Tilting her chin up, Azshara looked down upon this woman, who was looking up at her with such vibrant red eyes that it was impossible to look away. They captured her, holding her breath in her chest and only releasing the moment that another part of Sylvanas took her attention. Her lips. So soft they were against a proud ridge on her collar. How clever to test and tease, press and nibble in the most exploratory and cautious of ways.

Yes, this they had spoken of many times, when it proved that perhaps the desire and intrigue had not merely stemmed from Azshara's own quest for power. Sylvanas had gathered info, she had done the time and her words had been both proper and drenched in promises that Azshara knew she would have to see to believe. It was how they both worked after all. This promise though? As Azshara felt a hand caress the back of her neck and the slow slide of a tongue against her flesh; it was hard not to accept that this one may very well come true.

Stroking a hand through Sylvanas' hair, Azshara's chest rumbled with a pleased hum. "Excellent. What a talented girl you are. I see you are impatient to serve your Queen."

"I am impatient to get you on your  _ back _ for me, Your Majesty."

Azshara chuckled then, running a hand under Sylvanas’ chin and pinching her ever so slightly. The banshee looked at her with a smoldering rage, yet Azshara kept hold, lowering her head until her mouth brushed the underside of Sylvanas’ ear. Brushing her lips against her, Azshara dragged a teasing line down to the lobe where she drew it into her mouth and sucked harshly. Despite Sylvanas being undead, Azshara could still feel the hitch of breath and the low audible growl sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

“Shall we go to this cabin of yours, dear? Your pretty words have been playing in my mind for too long and it is time you put that mouth to good service,” Azshara purred, trailing her lips over Sylvanas’ cheek before they moved to linger a mere breath away from Sylvanas’ mouth. 

Sylvanas was still, poised for action like a cat, standing and waiting, Holding her ground. She was seeing how long it would take for Azshara to close the distance, to let her be the one who would crumble and give into the flirtations, suggestions and innuendo. Knowing that fact made Azshara want to wait it out, to play this game and come out with the upper hand and yet there was something to be said about breaking Sylvanas’ resolve by playing with a different tool. 

Curling her tentacles around Sylvanas’ waist, Azshara brought her closer, pressed impossibly close to her body. A low chuckle rumbled in the depths of Azshara’s throat as she saw those red eyes widen, what remained of this woman’s pupils were blown in unmistakable arousal. With her hands, Azshara made sure to hold her, to caress a cheek, cup her neck and to slowly ease away the armour that hid her magnificent muscular form from her sight. Sylvanas’ hands seemed to greedily follow her desire, cupping Azshara’s breasts and teasing her with the brush of an insistent thumb over her clothed chest. 

“That feels so good, my darling,” Azshara cooed, her lips pressing closer until she was barely a whisper away. “I see you tire of talking as well.”

Gracing Sylvanas with a kiss was merely a reward and a kindness and nothing to do with the heat and excitement that was burning in the pit of Azshara’s stomach. The first kiss was as hungry as Azshara had fancifully imagined for herself, all power and desire as Sylvanas seemed to surge into her, ravenous and unrelenting. Nips of fangs and the stroke of an insistent tongue were all Azshara felt as she walked the both of them to the cabin, taking care to hold her soon to be lover as they moved. Sylvanas’ legs wrapped easily around her waist as they moved, a roll of hips and a low moan filling Azshara with such pride. How easily she had lured this woman away from the conversation she knew would surely follow and into this dance of bodies and tongues.

“Fuck, you taste good,” Sylvanas growled, as she was carried through the door and promptly pressed against it once it was slammed shut. “How hungry have you been for me?”

“My pretty thing, are you sure it is not you who hungers for me?”

“Let us cut the charade,” Sylvanas spoke, her chest heaving as she unwound her legs and pushed Azshara away from her. “We both know we’re here for an alliance. Let us put all our hands on the table shall we?”

“You think either of us capable of that?” Azshara asked, moving backwards and withdrawing her tentacles back to her side. 

“I believe we will just run words around each other for hours until we inevitably strike a deal. Until then, let us discuss what we want right now.”

“A prior discussion of expectations? How very agreeable of you!”

“Your letters have ranged from professional to erotic, as have mine. I’m certain there are many things you have thought of before we stepped here. Is this to be a fling? An alliance with benefits? Something more?” Sylvanas asked, quirking her head as she circled around Azshara. 

“Were you expecting a proposal, my dear? If so, I may have to disappoint,” Azshara laughed, her eyes following Sylvanas carefully throughout the room.

“What  _ I  _ am proposing, is a beneficial arrangement for us both that is subject to change. The details of it matter more after I have worshipped every last inch of your body, Your Majesty.”

Azshara raised an eyebrow, staying dangerously still as Sylvanas walked over with all the confidence in the world. She was untamed, a creature that prowled towards her with a ferocious intensity that Azshara was not used to. That was her role after all, no one else would dare. The fact that Sylvanas could take that position so easily, could even dare to look into her eyes with challenge and strength.

She had been expecting another clash of desires and yet she found herself watching as Sylvanas gallantly grasped her hand, bringing the knuckle to her lips in a chaste kiss. Pale hair fell over her face as she turned the hand over, pressing slow kisses and gentle nips. Those brilliant red eyes glowed up at her, dipping slowly from her face and dragging down the expanse of clothed breasts and the strong, thick tentacles that Azshara had used to hold her not moments before. 

"Absolutely divine," Sylvanas purred against her skin, dragging her teeth slowly until Azshara shivered against the touch.

Narrowing her eyes, Azshara was not one to be outdone. With her sharp nails, she grasped Sylvanas' chin, wrapping an arm around her so that she may seize back control and kiss this woman senseless. Such pretty sounds were they, the rasping moans of Sylvanas Windrunner muffled by Azshara's expert tongue. Closing her eyes, Azshara let herself feel, to concentrate on just how divine it felt to have Sylvanas' tongue stroke slowly over hers. Sharp teeth caught her lip, pulling and pressuring until she could taste copper in her mouth.

"You are far too bold, my little one," Azshara purred, pulling away from Sylvanas' lips. She smirked at her as she trailed her fingers over Sylvanas' ears, sending a pleased hum rumbling through the woman's throat.

"You enjoy it far too much. Now, let me show you just how bold I can be. Strip, your majesty. I want my hands all over you," Sylvanas purred, moving her kisses down to Azshara's neck.

Indulging Sylvanas was easy, as talented as those lips and hands of hers were. The cool press of lips gave way to a heated tongue, trailing over down to the swell of her breasts. As the Banshee peeled away her corset, Azshara watched those devilish eyes light up at the sight of her unclothed breasts. A tongue swept across her lips before Sylvanas tossed the corset away and slowly rolled her tongue around a peeked bud.

A low groan escaped Azshara's lips as Sylvanas flicked and circled her nipple. Cradling the back of Sylvanas head, Azshara moved them to where a large bed stood, lounging back upon it whilst Sylvanas eagerly straddled the thickest tentacle segment of Azshara's body. It was easy to roll herself up, to press between Sylvanas' legs and to hear the resulting growl as strong hips ground back down into her.

"You crave worship, don't you?" Sylvanas growled as Azshara cupped her backside with a large clawed hand. "Let me show you all that you deserve."

Before Azshara could even begin to respond, Sylvanas moved her hand down the largest segment, searching for something she didn't even know where to find. A deep chuckle rumbled through Azshara's throat as she sat up, as though she were lounging upon her throne.

"My dear, if you wished to see all I have to offer, all you had to do was ask," Azshara purred, wrapping a strong tentacle around Sylvanas' waist and pulling her away from her.

The Banshee's eyes were hungry as Azshara moved a hand down her own body, caressing each curve until she reached the concealed slit. Such an aspect of her body that she had always wished for, always craved to express her own fluidity, her own personal perfection. Emerging from her, hidden from prying eyes, her large cock pressed out, so eager was she for this aspect of her body, to morph to her own truth.

"You are stunning," Sylvanas rasped, her eyes greedy as she took in the length.

As she attempted to reach out, Azshara stopped her, wrapping smaller tentacles to bind her hands and keep her from touching her. "Remove the rest of your armour first, dear. I want us both on the same level. That is what we need for this to work. I've shown you mine, so please, show me yours."

Lifting her up and placing her on the ground, Azshara rested her chin in her hand, her eyes dragging over Sylvanas' body expectantly. Finally she allowed their eyes to meet, so that Sylvanas could know how eager Azshara was for this. Every promise of worship, every suggestive letter and the whispers of tantalising promises filled her mind with a desire to see this through. To find the height of pleasure she had been chasing for so long but so far was unable to find. 

As clever hands worked away at Sylvanas armour, Azshara purred with delight as new expanses of flesh were shown to her. She reached a hand down, slowly stroking her length as she took in the curves of hips and the supple breast that surprised even her. The undead were so unpredictable in their appearance and yet despite the large scar that spread across the front of her stomach and up to her chest, Sylvanas was more intact than any other.

When Sylvanas shed the rest of her clothes, Azshara pulled her in with tentacles that wound around her hips, bringing the woman closer to her. She grinned as she lowered her head, slowly trailing her tongue over the ridges of scar tissue. Beneath her, Sylvanas seemed to tense, her hand gripping tightly in warning on the tentacles that cascaded from Azshara's head. 

"Look at you," Azshara purred, kissing directly over the scar that had forged the woman before her. "We have both become more than what we were made to be. Such power, such unbridled potential. We could have the world at our feet."

"You desire it don't you. To be a master without equal," Sylvanas spoke, her hands now stroking the tentacles in such a pleasant manner that Azshara could not help but hum in contentment.

"I desire you to be worthy of being my equal," Azshara gasped, as Sylvanas reached forward with her other hand and slowly stroked the length of her cock. "Prove it to me."

"I need not prove you anything," Sylvanas chuckled, tilting Azshara's chin up and moving to straddle her body. "I desire you and I desire what it is we could do. Together."

"Fuck me," Azshara growled, her teeth bared as Sylvanas toyed with the tip of her cock. "Let us not keep our desires at bay."

"With  _ pleasure _ , your majesty."

Letting many of her subjects please her had been a means to an end, a desire for pleasure where she knew she would reach only the level of physical release. But the deference was boring and seeing adoration and desire just to please her had grown stale. Sylvanas was hungry, her power unmistakable and brimming with a dangerous energy that made Azshara hunger for more.

Sylvanas rocked her hips against her and she could feel the slickness between her legs. How pleasing it was to know that she affected Sylvanas just as much as Sylvanas affected her. The Banshee lowered her lips to Azshara's breasts, sucking enthusiastically as Azshara began to stroke over her body with a mixture of her hands and tentacles. She wished to overwhelm, to lazily please Sylvanas and reward her for her own expert attentions.

The elf practically worshipped her, dragging hot lips down and blessing every inch of skin with raw desire and need. It burnt a flame to the pit of Azshara's stomach, a pleasure that grew with every growl Sylvanas made when a tentacle pressed and toyed with her breasts or a hand squeezed the gradually warming and pliant flesh of her backside.

"You are  _ so _ good with that tongue of yours," Azshara cooed, running a hand almost gently through Sylvanas' hair. "I need it elsewhere though, my dear."

"Patience, you should know it takes time to thoroughly worship," Sylvanas laughed, a melodious sound that Azshara had not heard from her before. 

Still, Sylvanas lowered herself more, her hand grasping around the base of Azshara's cock until she could not help the guttural moan that escaped her lips. A smirk pulled at Sylvanas' lips as she lowered her head, those eyes watching Azshara's every movement as she finally sank her lips down over the tip. Azshara's jaw tightened as she rolled her hips, wanting more as Sylvanas lowered her head and swirled her tongue over her.

It was divine, feeling Sylvanas lick and suck so enthusiastically upon her. Those hollow cheeks moving out so she could take more and more until Azshara felt the warmth engulf her until she could feel the press of the back of Sylvanas' throat. Growling, Azshara rocked her hips, forcing the wide girth into Sylvanas' eager mouth and letting her head fall back against the headboard. The sounds of muffled moans filled the air and Azshara could not help but coo and purr with each one. The pressure in her stomach and cock were mounting, getting stronger and stronger until she felt like she would burst. 

"That's it, just like that," Azshara growled as Sylvanas stroked her with her tongue, coaxing that pleasure to mount and mount, closer and closer. 

Then it was gone. Azshara's eyes flashed open, her tentacles encircling Sylvanas instantly. No one would dare stop. To keep her on the edge of her release. Her hair stood on end, threatening and angry as she glowered at the smirk on Sylvanas' lips as she licked traces of the cum that had leaked from her.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" Sylvanas asked, her hands moving to stroke the tentacles around her. "Do you not like to be teased?"

"I like to be given what was promised to me!" Azshara growled, baring her fangs as she pulled Sylvanas closer.

"And  _ I _ asked for your patience," Sylvanas laughed, leaning her head and licking one of the tentacles that was so close to her mouth. "Would you not like to feel more than just my mouth envelop you? Do you not wish to  _ fill _ me?"

"Is that what you desire? To be ravaged?"

"What I desire is to have you on your back,  _ keening _ for me to ride you. You are not the only one here with the power to overwhelm."

With that, the solid frame of Sylvanas seemed almost to melt slightly into a dark and shadowy mist. It was still there, still touching, but moving further around Azshara, caressing and embracing her with tendrils of power. She was still solid enough for Azshara to touch, to hold and to cling to. Something she would never have thought she would have needed if she had not felt the slick heat of Sylvanas' pussy sinking down on her.

The monster in her lap rolled her hips, sending Azshara twitching and moaning. Lips pressed against her neck, as tendrils worked at squeezing and caressing her own tentacles, her hips and her waist. Her breasts were stroked and worshiped, her cheeks pressed with feather light touches and all Azshara could do was to return in kind. She was intoxicated by feeling, so she gave back all she could in turn, sliding tentacles over her body.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Sylvanas growled as she bonced, taking in the girth of Azshara's cock.

"That's not all it can do, Sylvanas," Azshara gasped, as she felt her dick begin to wiggle and move, searching and pressing inside of Sylvanas until the Banshee was gasping against her shoulder.

Not once before had Azshara wished to tenderly embrace, not since her days before being the Naga Queen and even then, she had only done it in the rare moments of her youth. But with Sylvanas? She clung to her, stroked her hands over her back as she fucked herself up into her, caressing and whispering praise and the filthiest things that sprouted from her lips. Each word of hers was met with one of Sylvanas' as they conversed in their desire, coaxing and urging the other to do their worst, to grow and strengthen until they both reached that peak.

It was intoxicating, it was magical and as Azshara felt Sylvanas' slick walls tighten around her, she knew she had gone too far. Azshara dug her fangs into Sylvanas possessively. This was theirs. Sylvanas would be hers. Such a height of passion could not go ignored and Azshara did not wish to. Her mind seemed so taken with images of them both. Queens in their own right. Queens together. A warm feeling of hope and need blossoming in her chest was the sensation that told her she needed this to come to pass. 

An ear splitting screech filled the cabin, trembling the floorboards and shaking the windows, as silken walls clamped down around her writhing cock. Azshara hissed, moaning and squirming as she came at the feeling, her mind blissfully turning into a mess of white hot pleasure as both of them shook in each others arms.

"Don't let go. I need more," Sylvanas growled, her hips moving harder and faster as she urged them both closer to another orgasm.

Azshara rasped her breaths out, clawing at Sylvanas' body as she fought to open her eyes. Her lover was looking at her, unyielding as they slammed together and Azshara knew she had made the right decision. Without hesitation, she kissed Sylvanas fiercely, consumed by her desire and the raw power that passed between them. It was perfection. They were both perfection.

As claws dug into her a second time, Azshara fell back, bucking up until she came once more, spent and exhausted. Her chest heaved and she could not help but smile as Sylvanas chuckled, easing herself off of Azshara and shifting up to pin one set of the naga's hands above her head.

"I could do this all day," Sylvanas husked, kissing Azshara gently on the lips before pressing her lips to her cheeks. "These are cute and chubby, did you know this?"

"Are you suggesting that anything about the Queen of the Naga, is cute?" Azshara asked, raising an eyebrow as Sylvanas bit down on her cheek, almost in a soft nibble.

"Immensely," Sylvanas laughed, pressing another kiss there.

"Well, perhaps the terrifying Banshee Queen has a softer side, hmm? Who would have thought that playful nibbling would be in your repatroie!"

"There is much you do not know about me, Queen Azshara."

"Hmm perhaps it is time we get better acquainted," Azshara spoke, wrapping Sylvanas in her tentacles and rolling on top of her. "I cannot wait to  _ devour _ you."

"Please do, I look forward to being courted by your tongue, my dear Azshara."

"Later we will need to discuss more serious matters, but for now…"

Azshara delved forward, kissing Sylvanas once more and humming as arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Yes, later they would talk, but right now her body yearned for the feeling that Sylvanas gave her. Yearned for the power she so sorely missed in everyone else. Perhaps it truly was time. The world would be theirs and maybe just maybe, Azshara would feel fulfilled.


End file.
